fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobra (HB)
Cobra (コブラ, Kobura), otherwise known by his real name Erik (エリック, Erikku), is a Dark Mage belonging to the Dark Guild, Oración Seis, a Guild consisting of six powerful Mages. Soon after the defeat of said Guild, Cobra was arrested alongside his Guild, and are now imprisoned in the House of Hell Prison, Fiore's most secure prison for the country's most dangerous criminals. During their time in the prison, Cobra gained a reputation in the prison as one of the stronger prisoners, due to getting into many fights, either for his own gain or to defend his guildmates, hence being considered the group's strongest physical fighter as a result. Appearance Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his ears. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. Cobra's attire received some changes in the anime. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye (a result of the sacrifice he made to attain new powers) and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his ears. Like the rest of his guild, while in prison, Cobra wears the prisoner uniform, consisting of a light blue shirt and pants, with rings around his wrists with magic-sealing stones that prevent him from utilizing his magic. He also has a number on his back, desginating him as prisoner number "435261". After spending a long time in prison, Cobra's uniform became more tattered, compared to his guildmates, mostly in the collar area, as well as missing a sleeve at times, or simply his shirt entirely. Personality Powers & Abilities Trivia *Any information that was copied onto Cobra's article from the original article on Fairy Tail Wiki is credited to the original editors for their hard work. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Mage